Title Inside
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Anakin, Jaina and Jacen get frisky. But when they find out about the consequences, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Tryst

**Sibling Passion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**A/N: Please don't call me a sicko. Incest is just something that gets me excited.**

Jaina stood up and walked over to Jacen. She pinned her twin brother down, and kissed him on the lips. Her tongue sought entrance into his mouth.

"What the hell're you doing," he murmured.

"Your right, I shouldn't be doing this," she said, breaking away. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. You're my twin brother and you're dating Tenel Ka…"

"No. I want this," he said, pulling her down.

He kissed her, his roving tongue seeking out her mouth. She opened it, and let his tongue in. They kissed, and she reached down, feeling her twin brother getting hard. She reached down, and unbuttoned his pants and removed his underwear. There was a gasp. She broke the kiss, and looked over. Anakin was standing in the doorway.  
"Come here you," she said, pulling him to them with the Force.

She unhooked his pants, and removed his underwear, and his length stood upright. She knelt, and Jacen stood up. She took his length in her mouth and began to suck while she stroked Anakin's rapidly.

"That feels amazing, Jaina," the boys screamed in unison. "I'm gonna cum!"

They came together; Jacen's cum filling Jaina's mouth while Anakin's cum splashed into her hair. She grabbed their cocks, causing them to get hard again. She stroked her brother's cocks in unison.

"I'm gonna cum!"

They came, their cum splashing in her hair. She laid on the ground, removing her clothes.

"Jacen, put yours in my pussy, Anakin, my ass."

"Alright."  
They moved towards their incestuous sister, and Jacen pushed his length inside of Jaina's womanhood, breaking her hymen. A thin trickle of blood seeped out onto his cock. She screamed. Anakin pushed into her ass.

"Faster!"

They pumped in and out of her.

"FUCK ME JACEN! FUCK ME," she screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're tight," the boys screamed. "I'm gonna cum!"

Jacen and Anakin came in unison. Jacen's cum filled his twin sister's pussy, and his younger brother filled her ass.

"I'm not done with you yet, boys," she said, standing and taking them by the hands.

She led them into the bedroom and lay down. She guided their heads down into her womanhood. They licked it.  
"Eat me out!"

They ate her pussy, and she screamed in pleasure as she climaxed.

"We'd better get cleaned up."

"Yes."

The trio went into the refresher. She pulled them to her.  
"Suck my breasts. Jacen, you fuck my ass, Anakin, fuck my pussy."

They both began to suck on her small but firm breasts while Anakin pumped his length in and out of her pussy and Jacen pumped in and out of her ass. Soon, all three came, screaming in pleasure. Anakin's cum filled her pussy, Jacen's filled her ass, and hers covered their cocks. Then, they showered, getting the cum out of their hair and off of their naked, sweat-covered bodies. They got dressed.  
"Damn. That was amazing. I know we shouldn't have, but it was awesome," Anakin said.

**A/N: Should I continue this? Review and let me know. Ahsoka1248 out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

**Sibling Passion  
Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Universe: AU Expanded Universe**

**A/N: Please don't call me a sicko; this is just something that gets me excited.**

6 weeks later, later, Jaina was feeling very ill. Leia and Han were away on yet another diplomatic mission, and so she was able to talk to her two brothers about what she thought her sickness was. She'd been sore, and had been nauseous.

"Jacen, Anakin, we need to talk."

"What's wrong, Jaina?"  
"We need to go to a medic."

"Why?"  
"Guys, I think I'm pregnant."

The boys froze.

"What?"

"I've been nauseous and I'm sore. And considering our activities 6 weeks ago.. It's possible that I'm pregnant."

So, they quickly went to the med-droid and took the test.

"Congratulations Mrs. Solo. You are 6 weeks pregnant."  
"Who's the father?"  
"The father is one Jacen Solo."

"Damn it. This is bad. This is very bad," Jaina groaned.

Jacen switched the droid off, and Anakin poked through its memory files and removed the file about Jaina's test. He activated it, and they went back to the room quickly.

"What are we going to do, Jaina? We could get rid of it, and not need to tell anyone about it."  
"I know we shouldn't have gotten together and conceived the baby, but now that we have, I don't know if I can just kill it. I mean, it's an innocent life that I created."

"Jaina, it's incest. There is no guarantee that the baby will even survive. I mean, incest generally causes major birth defects."

"Jacen, I'm the mother, and I say we keep it."

"But when mom and dad find out you're pregnant, they'll freak out, they'll ask you who the father is, then, if you say Zekk or Jag, there is a possibility mom will see through your lie."

"We can tell her, I think. You see, I think that she and Uncle Luke had sex even after they knew they were brother and sister."

"Well, even if you're wrong, she'll probably be most supportive of us because she's our mom."

"Let's tell her."


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

**Sibling Passion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

They took the next opportunity to talk to Leia alone.  
"What's up?"  
"Mom, I'm pregnant."

Jaina let that sink in.

"Congratulations. Who's the father?"

Jaina tensed. This was the part she was worried about.  
"Jaina, if you have a boyfriend, there's nothing wrong with that. Is it Jag, or Zekk?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Jaina said. "Jacen's the father."

Leia's eyes widened as Jacen grimaced.  
"When did this happen," Leia asked in a kindly voice.

"I'm 6 weeks along."

"Are you mad, mom?"  
"No. In fact, I've had incestuous sex as well."  
"With Uncle Luke?"

"Yes. That's why I'm not mad."  
"What do you think we should do, mom?"

"What were your plans regarding it?"  
"Well, we want to keep it."

"You do know the risks of babies conceived through incest, right?"

"Yes, mom."

"Are you sure you know them?"  
"Yes. That's part of why Jacen wanted to get rid of it at first."

"And I still think it might be best," Jacen chimed in.

"I miscarried a baby boy with Uncle Luke."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"After that, well, Luke and I didn't talk for a couple of months. He'd proposed and I said yes. He broke off the engagement after we lost him, and we vowed never to speak of it again. I'm breaking vows just by telling you this, so don't tell him I told you this. I want you to know that I'm here to help you if you need it, alright?"

"Thanks mom."

"And one more thing. I won't go out of my way to say something to your father, but, if he asks, I will tell him."

"Understood. Even if you do tell him, can you please give us a heads up after you tell him, that way we're ready when he comes to talk to us about it?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4: Jaina's Vision

**Sibling Passion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**A/N: Should the baby be a boy or a girl? What should they name it?**

Jaina slipped her hand into Jacen's as they sat on a couch in their apartment.

"Jacen, what about Tenel Ka?"

"We don't need to worry about her. Or at least, not unless she gets jealous of whom I ran to after…"  
"After what, Jacen?"  
"She broke up with me. Two days before our little tryst with Anakin."

After he spoke, Jacen leaned in and kissed his twin sister on the lips. He then broke away.

"Why didn't you tell me she broke up with you?"  
"Well, the first two days, I wasn't ready to admit it, and when you commented on me dating Tenel, I was distracted by the passion, and didn't say."

She kissed him.

"Why did she break up with you?"  
"She said I was a self-centered jerk."

"You're not a self-centered jerk, Jacen," Jaina said. "But you can be annoying sometimes," she added.

Jacen's jaw dropped.

"But that's just another of the things that I love about you, Jacen."

He pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Thanks."

Later that night, Jaina woke with a gasp.

"What's wrong, Jaina?"

"I had a vision," she said as she sat up.

"Of what?"

"A Jedi girl in trouble."

"A Jedi? Who was it?"  
"I don't know. I've never seen her before. But she had a pair of green lightsabers and a Padawan braid, so I know she was a Jedi."

"Can you describe her?"  
"Yes. She was a Togruta. I'd guess her age around 16 or 17. She was short. She used a lightsaber shoto in addition to a full size lightsaber. Though, she did look familiar."

"I think I know who you're talking about. If I could pull up a holo of her, would you recognize her?"  
"Definitely, Jacen."

He grabbed a datapad, and typed in a name. He pulled up a holo, and handed the pad to Jaina.

"That's her. Ahsoka Tano."

"She's Grandpa Anakin's Padawan. Or she was, until she got kicked out of the Order for treason. She didn't commit treason, though, she was framed. She was offered her status back, but refused. She vanished after that. In this vision, where you two?"

"I don't know. I saw lots of white. I think it was Hoth."

"Let's go to Hoth."

"Alright."

They went to the spaceport, got in their StealthX fighters, and jumped to hyperspace.


	5. Chapter 5: The Long Lost Jedi Girl

**Sibling Passion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

When they arrived at Hoth, they descended, and landed among the wreckage of Echo Base. They put on their cold weather gear, and hopped out of their fighters, lightsabers in hand.

"Where do we go," Jacen asked over the howling wind.

"I don't know. All of Hoth looks the same! But it was definitely Hoth in my vision," Jaina yelled to be heard.

Jacen reached out for other Force sensitive beings in the area.

"I can feel another Jedi!"

"Where?"  
"I can't tell! But I think it's this way," Jacen called out, gesturing to the north.  
"Are you sure?"

"Fairly; besides, what do we have to lose if I'm wrong?"

"That's true. Besides being lost, nothing, and either way, we'll be able to find our fighters. So let's try it," she said loudly.

When darkness came, they headed into a cave to take shelter for the night. There was a roar, and they ignited their lightsabers.

"Wampa!"

Jacen got between his pregnant sister-lover and the Wampa. The creature swung a heavy paw at Jacen, who slashed off its arm with his blue lightsaber. It roared, and he slashed it across the belly. It screamed, and he leapt up, beheading it with a backhand slash. It fell, pinning it under him as blood oozed from the wounds. Jaina reached out and pulled the creature off of her brother-lover with the Force after deactivating her lightsaber. There was another roar, and a heavy paw sent Jacen flying. The Wampa turned to her, and charged her. But then a blur of orange, black and green intercepted it with a flash. The Wampa fell, two smoking gashes in its chest. The lightsabers deactivated, and Jaina looked at her savior. It was a Togruta girl.

"Ahsoka Tano?"

The newcomer helped Jacen to his feet.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. Are you Ahsoka Tano?"  
"Yes. Who are you? I know you're Jedi."  
"Uh, I'm Jacen Solo, and this is my twin sister, Jaina."

"Well met," she said, shaking their hands in turn.


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar

**Sibling Passion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

"There is something familiar about the two of you. Who are your parents?"

"Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo," Jaina said.  
"Don't know them. Grandparents?"

"Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala?"

"And there's the familiarity. Anakin was my master during the Clone Wars. Padme was a good friend of mine. And I suspected there might be something between them, but I wasn't sure," Ahsoka said.

"We also have an uncle named Luke Skywalker," Jacen said.

"He's our mother's twin brother," Jaina added.

"I see. So let me get this straight. My master, who I happened to be in love with, had twin children with a good friend of mine?"  
"Yes," Jacen answered.

"And they didn't take the time to track me down and tell me about this? I mean, I had left the Order, but I wasn't exactly hiding, either," Ahsoka said.

"Well, Grandma Padme died in childbirth, and Grandpa Anakin had already become Darth Vader when she gave birth," Jaina said.

"Oh. I sense a great love between the two of you," Ahsoka said.  
"Well, yeah, we're twins," Jacen replied.

"NO. There's something more than the love shared by siblings. May I?"  
She moved towards Jaina and put her hand on the pregnant girl's stomach. She closed her eyes, tilting her head. When her eyes opened, the Togruta gasped.

"This baby. You are the father," she said to Jacen.  
"Yes."

"While in some cases, incest between close relatives, including twins causes birth defects, I am not sensing anything wrong with your child. Though, I do sense…"

Ahsoka gasped as she was thrown against the wall of the icy cave. Her eyes widened.

"Jaina, why did you do that?"  
"It wasn't me, Jacen."

She looked down.

"It wasn't her. It was your child. As I was saying, I sensed incredible power in your child," Ahsoka said. "The greatest amount of power I have ever sensed in a single person. More powerful even than my master."

"Really?"  
"Yes. Possibly due to the fact that you two are grandchildren of the Chosen One, and you combined your raw power in your unborn child."

"That makes sense," Jaina said.

"Do you have a way off this snowball?"

"Yes. But if we just take ours, you won't be able to ride along."  
"Why not?"  
"They're StealthX starfighters. There's one for me, and one for Jaina. But there might be a ship or two hidden in the old base where we landed. I don't know for sure. Surely you had a ship to come to Hoth?"  
"Actually, I crashed. I'd been pursued by mercenaries hired by an unknown foe, and shot down over Hoth. I fought off the mercenaries but my ship was destroyed by a rocket launcher."

"Well, I think I saw an aging X-wing sitting in an old hangar."


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Coruscant

**Sibling Passion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

They arrived at the base. The two modified X-wings were dusted with a fine coating of snow against the black hull. They headed into the scorched and snowy ruins. There was a snarl. Jacen ignited his lightsaber, spinning and delivering a mortal slash from the azure blade that tore into the Wampa's chest. It squealed as Jacen got a good look at it. Its right eye was missing, and flaps of skin dangled from its face and chest. There were many blaster holes in its chest.  
"Zombie!"  
Ahsoka sprang, flipping through the air as Jaina ignited her blade. The Togruta ignited her own blades, and delivered a pair of quick slashes to its head, and it fell.

"Watch out," Ahsoka yelled. "Behind you, Jaina!"  
Jaina twirled, and buried her azure lightsaber in the head of a snowtrooper zombie. Ahsoka spotted a parked X-wing. She hopped in, and the twins hopped into their StealthXs. They took off and headed for Coruscant. When they got back to Coruscant, and landed, Luke was waiting for them.  
"Jaina to Jacen. Why is Uncle Luke on the landing platform?"  
"I don't know, Jaina."

They landed and exited their fighters.

"Uncle Luke."

"Hello. Where were you?"

"We were on Hoth," Jacen said.

"What were you doing on Hoth?"

"Tracking me down," Ahsoka said.

"And you are?"

"Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka said.  
"I'm Luke. Luke Skywalker."  
"Anakin's son?"

"Yes… How did you know my father?"

"He was my Master during the Clone Wars," Ahsoka said.

"How old were you when you were his Padawan?"

"When I left the Order, I was 16."

"How are you so young?"  
"I was frozen in carbonite."  
"It's nice to meet you. Congratulations on your pregnancy, Jaina."

"How'd you know?"  
"Leia told me, and I could sense the baby. Congratulations on being a father, Jacen."  
"Thanks, Uncle Luke."


	8. Chapter 8: Discovered

**Sibling Passion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: M**

"Hey, uh, Jacen, Jaina, Han wants to see you. He seems mad too."

"That's not good," Jaina said, wincing.

Han walked outside.

"Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo. Come inside now!"

Jacen gulped, and they followed him in.

"Is there something the two of you want to tell me?"

Suddenly scared, the twins-turned lovers shook their heads.

"Oh? Nothing like, say…an unborn child? Perhaps one that Jaina's carrying, one whose father is Jacen?"

Han looked between the two, disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm disappointed in the two of you both in getting together even though you're twins, and because you didn't take precautions."

"How…"

Jaina's throat was suddenly dry.  
"How'd you…how'd you know?"

"I'm sorry," Anakin said.

"You told him?"

"You know how I am. I can't tell a straight-up lie," Anakin said, "he asked me if Jaina was pregnant. I had to say truthfully. He asked me who the father was. I said I didn't know. He didn't believe me, so he started reciting possibilities and asking if each boy was the father. When he came to Jacen, I had to say yes. I'm really sorry."

"You little….."

Jaina put a reassuring hand on her brother's arm.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

When they didn't respond, Han grew angry.

"Get out of here!"

The vehemence in his words surprised the two of them, and they turned and walked away, tears in their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Birth

**Sibling Passion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

Jacen and Jaina had left Coruscant and flown to Kashyyyk to wait out Han's anger.

"Jacen, in what way do you love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love me only as a brother loves his sister? Or do you have romantic feelings for me?"

"Let me tell you something, Jaina. You're smart, strong, beautiful, and brave. You're everything I've ever wanted in a girl. So yes, Jaina, I'm in love with you. And I don't care that you're my twin sister."

Jaina slid her hand down Jacen's pants, and began to stroke his cock. He bit his lip as he moaned.

"That feels amazing, Jaina!"

She pulled her hand out of his pants.

"You little tease," he said.

She unbuckled his pants, and pulled them down. She kissed him on the lips as her hands pulled off his shirt. She began to stroke him again, and then she dropped her head down to his waist and licked his hardening cock. He moaned again, feeling the pressure building inside of him. She stopped stroking him, and took the tip of his cock in her mouth. Her hand went back to rubbing his shaft. He groaned as she sucked him and jerked him off.

"I'M GONNA CUM!"

He cummed and his cum filled her mouth. She swallowed it. She pulled off her shirt, and then slid her pants down to her ankles. She removed her panties. At the sight of her wet pussy, Jacen grew hard again. He pushed his cock into her, and she let out an involuntary moan.

"Fuck me Jacen! Fuck me!"

He pushed deeper into her, ramming in and out. Soon, he was about to cum again. He cummed just as he pulled out, several hot, sticky, streams that ran down her face and breasts. She licked some of the cum off of her own face, what her tongue could reach. She shifted, and began to rub herself. At the sight of his twin sister masturbating for him, Jacen grew hard yet again.  
"Fuck my ass, Jacen," Jaina said.

He moved towards her and pushed a tiny portion of his cock into her ass. He pushed deeper, and she moaned. A few minutes later, they cummed together, their cum mixing together as it seeped out of her ass and coated his thick cock.

**7 ½ months later….**

Jacen delivered their child, a beautiful baby boy. The boy's eyes were brown just like his parents'.

"What do you want to name him?"

"What about Aahron?"

"I like that. Aahron Solo?"

"I like it."  
"Okay. Aahron it is."

Aahron, who had been crying, quieted.

"I think he likes it."


End file.
